Une Belle journée à Londres
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Le Temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur "l'éternellement" beau et jeune Professeur Layton : grave erreur. Le Temps n'oubliait personne, et il avait parfois une façon bien cruelle de rappeler ce fait...


**Une Belle journée à Londres**

Le Temps était une des rares choses que n'appréciait guère le Professeur Layton.

Ce dernier, pourtant, s'était montré particulièrement magnanime envers lui : le Professeur, en effet, n'avait toujours pas de cheveux blancs malgré ses quarante quatre ans, ce qui constituait en soi un véritable record. De même, ses premières rides d'expression étaient apparues assez tardivement et étaient restées plutôt discrètes : son allure générale, de fait, était restée globalement inchangée depuis le tout début de sa carrière universitaire, tant et si bien qu'on se demandait parfois si son corps vivait à un rythme normal.

Finalement en était-il venu, lui aussi, à oublier qu'il vieillirait fatalement, comme vieillissaient tous les hommes. Après tout, il était si facile d'oublier le temps quand ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur vous...

Malheureusement le Temps, lui, ne vous oubliait jamais.

Layton l'avait douloureusement réalisé la veille de ses quarante cinq ans : alors qu'il se brossait avec application les cheveux face au grand miroir de la salle de bain, il avait repéré, dressé impétueusement au sein de sa chevelure auburn, un ignoble cheveux blanc. Son réflexe premier fut de l'arracher aussitôt puis de vaquer tranquillement à ses activités comme il le faisait chaque jour.

Grave erreur.

Le lendemain, ce n'était plus un mais deux cheveux blancs qui se battaient en duel au sommet de son crâne : le surlendemain, ils étaient quatre. Le jour suivant, ils étaient huit : le Temps s'était enfin rendu compte du retard qu'il avait pris en ce qui concernait le Professeur, et c'était donc avec un zèle tout particulier qu'il reprenait ses droits sur son corps trop longtemps épargné. Layton en avait été meurtri : son haut de forme cachait l'essentiel des dégâts, certes, mais sa fierté en prenait tout de même un coup. Elle souffrait d'autant plus que Flora et Luke ne se privaient pas de lui faire remarquer que les années le rattrapaient, comme s'il ne s'en était déjà pas assez rendu compte...

Les années continuèrent inexorablement à passer, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de minimiser les effets que pouvait avoir le Temps sur lui et son entourage : certaines choses, cependant, ne pouvaient décemment être ignorées. Quel choc il eut, par exemple, le jour où la pauvre Flora eut ses premières règles ! Non seulement la petite fille qu'il avait recueilli à Saint Mystère était devenue officiellement une femme, mais en plus il se rendait à présent compte du gouffre psychologique qui le séparait d'elle et de sa génération. Le Gentleman qu'il était, en effet, s'était retrouvé incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait, tant et si bien que c'était le pauvre Luke qui s'était chargé de cette délicate mission en s'aidant des quelques cours de biologie qu'il avait pu avoir sur le sujet. Non pas que Layton ignorait tout de la chose, bien sûr : seulement, il avait été élevé dans un monde où un homme n'avait pas à parler de ce qui appartenait au «monde féminin». Un monde qui, de toute évidence, n'existait plus.

Le constat avait été similaire en ce qui concernait Luke : en deux ans, maximum trois, le petit garçon joufflu hyperactif et naïf qu'était son apprenti s'était métamorphosé en un grand dégingandé désagréable et sarcastique représentant à merveille une communauté adolescente que Layton méconnaissait alors totalement. Le Temps était, sur ce point, quelque chose d' extrêmement ingrat : alors qu'il donnait aux enfants les moyens de leurs ambitions, il retirait progressivement aux adultes les moyens de leur autorité. Il avait dû, cependant, s'en accommoder : il s'était vite rendu compte que le Temps ne faisait jamais machine arrière. Cela pouvait paraître évident pour tout le monde mais ça ne l'était pas pour lui : c'était certes étonnant venant d'un passionné d'histoire et d'archéologie de son acabit, mais ne disait-on pas que l'histoire était un éternel recommencement ? En raisonnant sur ce plan là, alors le Temps ne formait-il pas lui même une sorte de boucle ?

Ces réflexions tarabiscotées n'empêchèrent pas les années de s'écouler, bien évidemment.

A quarante sept ans, sa chevelure était subitement devenue blanche comme neige.

A quarante huit ans, ses lunettes de lecture étaient devenues des lunettes de vue et trônaient en permanence sur son nez.

A quarante neuf, il perdait son mentor, Andrew Schrader.

La mort du professeur Schrader fut un véritable traumatisme : ce dernier, pourtant, était alors âgé de près de 80 ans et avait eu une fin naturelle des plus paisibles. Cependant, alors qu'il se trouvait face au cercueil durant l'enterrement, Layton n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une intense angoisse en réalisant que le Temps pouvait se révéler être un ennemi mortel. L'ignorer était devenu impossible : il fallait à présent lui faire face. Mais comment ? Avec quelles armes ?

Il ne trouva pas de réponse à cette énigme, mais cela n'empêcha pas les années de s'écouler, bien évidemment.

A cinquante ans, il voyait Luke quitter le lycée et être admis au très prestigieux Conservatoire de Londres en qualité de violoniste.

Au même âge, il voyait Flora obtenir ses diplômes et devenir une remarquable institutrice.

A cinquante deux ans, il commençait à ressentir dans ses articulations des douleurs qui ne le quitteraient plus jamais, impitoyables compagnes de la vieillesse.

Puis l'angoisse du Temps finit doucement par s'estomper, l'âge lui procurant finalement une nouvelle vision des choses : voir les années filer lui était devenu moins, insupportable, pour ne pas dire presque agréable. De même, voir ses «enfants» vieillir à leur tour n'était plus devenu une fatalité : le gouffre qui s'était autrefois creusé entre lui et eux semblait se combler petit à petit. Ils commençaient, enfin, à se comprendre non plus de père à enfants mais d'adulte à adulte.

Et les années continuèrent de s'écouler, toujours plus rapidement.

A cinquante cinq ans, il assistait au mariage de Flora et Luke.

A cinq-huit ans, il devenait l'heureux grand-père d'une petite Violette qui combinait la beauté de sa mère et le dynamisme de son père.

Il ne devait jamais oublier le jour où il prit pour la première fois dans ses bras l'adorable bout de chou qu'avaient conçu ses «enfants» : ce fut, outre une joie immense, un véritablement soulagement, la réponse à l'énigme qui l'avait tant tracassé. C'était ainsi qu'on faisait face au Temps : en acceptant d'obéir à ses règles, et en s'en faisant un allié dans la mesure du possible. N'était ce pas lui, après tout, qui avait permis la naissance d'une si magnifique créature ?

Les années s'écoulèrent, encore et toujours.

A soixante ans, il accompagnait pour la première fois Violette à l'école.

A soixante et un ans, il l'accompagnait au cimetière.

La maladie n'épargnait personne : jeunes, adultes, enfants, vieillards, tous étaient susceptibles de lui succomber. Violette, de constitution plutôt fragile, avait attrapé une mauvaise pneumonie : les soins attentifs de ses parents et des médecins n'avaient pas suffit à la maintenir en vie, et c'est à l'âge de trois ans et quatre mois qu'elle mourut, dans la pénombre d'une petite chambre d'hôpital. Elle emporta avec elle la santé mentale de Flora, la joie de vivre de Luke, la foi en l'avenir du Professeur : le Temps avait-il décidé de leur rappeler qu'il pouvait reprendre injustement ce qu'il avait accordé ? Peut-être, mais avait-il cependant besoin de le faire de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit ?

Layton décida ce jour là, devant le petit cercueil, de haïr de tout son être ce foutu Temps qui semblait s'acharner sur lui et qu'il avait naïvement, l'espace de quelques années, apprécié.

Cette décision n'empêcha pas les années de s'écouler, comme d'habitude.

A soixante deux ans, il arrêtait d'aller chaque semaine à l'Opéra, comme il en avait pris l'habitude : à quoi bon, puisque son apprenti, étant devenu incapable de sortir une note juste de son instrument, avait quitté l'orchestre national ?

Au même âge, il décidait de tirer sa révérence et de quitter l'Université de Gressenheller, se sentant trop vieux pour continuer à partager un savoir dont il commençait à douter de l'utilité.

Les années semblaient s'écouler de plus en plus vite : il pouvait presque voir ses rides se creuser en direct sur son visage fatigué. De même, ils voyaient ses deux enfants se métamorphoser de jour en jour : les yeux autrefois brillants de Flora s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, tandis que sa belle chevelure se parsemaient de quelques tristes cheveux gris assortis à son teint de peau blafard. Luke, quant à lui, semblait se ratatiner de plus en plus, comme si un poids invisible s'était amusé à peser sur ses épaules : ses mains étaient devenues calleuses et tremblaient en permanence, lui donnant parfois l'apparence d'un vieil homme alors qu'il était encore relativement jeune.

Layton comprit alors que le Temps, non comptant de faire disparaître certains êtres aimés, avait le don de transformer durablement ceux qui pouvaient rester. Sa haine envers lui se fit, de fait, plus grande encore.

A soixante quatre ans, il assistait à l'enterrement de deux de ses anciens collègues, et commençait à comprendre qu'il ne tarderait peut-être pas à les rejoindre

A soixante cinq ans, de façon tout à fait inattendue, il devenait grand-père pour la seconde fois. .

La mort de Violette avait causé un traumatisme tel chez Flora que cette dernière n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle portait à nouveau la vie : de fait, son corps n'avait subi aucune transformation physique jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour elle ressente à nouveau les douleurs de l'accouchement. Le personnel médical de l'hôpital où l'avait emmené Luke en était resté pantois car de tels cas de déni étaient, somme toute, assez rares : le petit Cecil Reinhold-Triton, néanmoins, naquit en bonne santé.

Flora et Luke, de façon assez étonnante, s'étaient très rapidement attachés à leur enfant alors que l'on attendait d'eux une réaction plutôt contraire. Layton, lui, avait au contraire préféré garder une prudente distance, ne sachant trop comment appréhender l'arrivée de ce petit-fils inattendu : devait-il s'attacher à lui alors que le Temps pouvait décider de lui reprendre comme il lui avait repris Violette ? Cecil ne risquait-il pas de prendre la place de sa sœur aînée dans le cœur de ses parents, risquant d'en effacer totalement le souvenir de cette dernière ? Il ne savait trop quoi penser...

Mais, comme d'habitude, ses craintes n'empêchèrent pas les années de s'écouler, toujours plus rapidement.

Il cessa de les compter, trop las et fatigué pour s'en soucier.

Progressivement, il vit la passion de Luke pour le violon renaître de ses cendres et surprit de nombreuses fois son apprenti en train de retravailler les partitions qu'il avait tant joué avec l'orchestre national.

De même, il se rendit compte que Flora devenait de plus en plus épanouie le temps passant et qu'elle commençait à se soucier à nouveau de son apparence.

Cecil grandit rapidement, ressemblant de moins en moins à sa sœur disparue autant au niveau de son physique qu'au niveau de son caractère. Il entra à l'école maternelle. Puis à l'école primaire.

Layton n'assista jamais à ses spectacles de fin d'années. Il n'assista pas non plus au retour de Luke dans le monde de la musique, ni à la promotion de Flora qui, d'institutrice, devint inspectrice.

Finalement, il décida de ne plus sortir de chez lui, considérant que les rares déplacements qu'il faisait ne valaient pas les affreuses douleurs qui lui vrillaient ses articulations à chaque pas : il se noya dans les énigmes et dans les livres, se coupant davantage de la réalité de jour en jour.

Le Temps lui sembla, à partir de ce moment, étonnamment plus long. Alors il s'isola encore davantage, comme pour lui résister.

Vaine bataille : le Temps gagnait toujours, à la fin.

Il ne comprit cela que la veille de ses soixante-quinze ans : alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé dans son salon, il avait soudainement senti une atroce douleur lui déchirer le crâne. Il avait essayé de se lever mais ses jambes, trop fragiles, avaient cédé sous son poids, le faisait s'écrouler sur le froid parquet du salon.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette position, seul ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Les unes se confondant avec les autres, il ne savait quoi répondre.

C'était Flora, finalement, qui l'avait retrouvé et qui avait alerté les secours : paralysé, il n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant, au ballet incessant des médecins, infirmiers et aide-soignants. On lui donna finalement un diagnostic _: AVC, classique à son âge. _

On décida de l'hospitaliser.

Flora et Luke se relayaient à son chevet afin de ne jamais le laisser seul plus d'une journée : leurs visages étaient souriants, mais leurs yeux, eux, étaient froids, vides, éteints.

Ça lui rappela l'hospitalisation de Violette. Il comprit alors qu'il ne lui restait probablement plus beaucoup de temps : c'est ainsi que lui vint soudainement l'envie de voir Cecil, qu'il avait pourtant bien négligé depuis sa naissance.

Le petit garçon, qui ne demandait qu'à être enfin «reconnu» par son grand-père, s'était alors hâté de lui rendre visite, emportant avec lui une pile de livres d'énigme. Layton eut la troublante impression de se revoir trente cinq ans plus tôt, quand il passait ses soirées à résoudre des puzzles en tout genre en la compagnie de Luke : l'illusion était d'autant plus forte que Cecil ressemblait énormément à son père, mis à part le fait qu'il était bien plus grand que ce dernier ne l'était à son âge et qu'il l'appelait «grand-père» et non «professeur».

Cecil revint tous les soirs avec des livres différents : il semblait, à chaque nouvelle visite, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Parfois, Luke et Flora l'accompagnaient et organisaient un véritable pique-nique dans la chambre d'hôpital : les compétences culinaires de Flora ne s'étaient pas améliorées avec le temps mais comparativement à la nourriture servie par les cuisines de l'hôpital, ses plats étaient un véritable festin de roi.

Layton apprit à adorer ces moments privilégiés et à les chérir autant que ceux qu'il avait pu passer avec Violette quelques années auparavant.

Le Temps, cependant, le rattrapa rapidement.

Une vive douleur l'avait saisi à nouveau un soir, alors qu'il jouait aux échec avec Luke : il se souvenait s'être écroulé sur sa table de chevet et avoir convulsé durant de longues minutes.

Puis, subitement, alors qu'on le transportait il ne savait trop où, tout était devenu noir et terriblement froid.

Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir ni les paupières ni la bouche : ses membres, en plomb, refusaient de lui obéir et restaient désespérément cloués au matelas de son lit. Il comprit, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'on le maintenait en vie à l'aide de machines étranges qui bippaient au rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration.

Parfois, il pouvait sentir des mains se poser sur les siennes ou sur son front : il apprit vite à déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. Les plus douces étaient celles de Flora, les plus petites celles de Cecil, les plus rugueuses celles de Luke, les plus longues celles du médecin, les plus tremblantes celles de l'infirmière.

De temps à autres, il pouvait entendre les gens lui parler, aussi. Flora lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement, Cecil s'évertuait à lui raconter toute sorte d'énigmes dans l'espoir de le voir sortir de son coma, Luke lui racontait les nouveautés de la journée ou lui jouait quelques morceaux de violon.

Les médecins et les infirmières, eux, se contentaient de râler en répétant qu'il était totalement stupide de maintenir dans un état végétatif un vieillard de presque quatre-vingt ans, surtout vu le prix à la journée que ça coûtait à la collectivité.

La vie s'était comme arrêtée : il n'avait plus aucun repère, plus aucune notion du Temps. C'était frustrant et terrifiant au début : ce devint vite désespérant et lassant.

Le monde vide dans lequel il évoluait lui permit de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu manquer dans sa vie. Il pensa immédiatement au pauvre Cecil, qu'il avait ignoré si longtemps par peur d'oublier sa sœur, et se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Luke à ce sujet. Le jeune homme ne lui avait, alors, rien répondu, se contentant de hausser les épaules tout en lui lançant un regard étrange, mélange de colère et de tristesse

Il comprenait à présent toute la profondeur de cette réponse silencieuse. La cruauté de la chose, cependant, était qu'il lui avait fallu presque dix ans pour arriver à ce résultat.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent.

Un soir, Luke vint s'allonger à côté de lui, comme il aimait le faire quand il était petit : il pouvait sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller la mâchoire et sa veste frotter contre ses bras. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et ses épaules tremblaient doucement.

Layton ne comprit qu'il pleurait que quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Luke lui confia qu'il revenait du cimetière : il y allait tous les jours en sortant de ses répétitions afin de déposer une violette ou deux sur la tombe de sa fille. Ses nerfs, habituellement d'acier, avaient lâché : il avait fait un détour par l'hôpital car il redoutait de rentrer chez lui dans cet état. Cecil, après tout, n'avait pas besoin de voir ce spectacle déprimant.

Il lui expliqua à quel point Violette lui manquait et combien c'était difficile de ne pas penser en permanence à elle : sa voix tremblait alors qu'il évoquait, par exemple, le choc qu'il avait ressenti en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois tant qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir sa fille renaître sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher, parfois, de revoir au travers de lui, cette enfant dont il se demandait ce qu'elle serait devenue si la maladie ne l'avait pas fauché dans la force de l'âge.

Cecil n'était pas Violette, il le savait pourtant: pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas s'empêcher de faire parfois ce transfert ? C'était cruel, non seulement pour lui mais surtout pour son fils : qu'est ce que pouvait bien ressentir ce gamin qui, condamné à vivre dans l'ombre d'une morte, devait supporter chaque jour les regards lourds de sens de ses parents ?

Il passa plus d'une heure à déballer son sac, heureux de savoir que le Professeur ne pourrait lui répondre : puis, une fois calmé, il s'excusa et le remercia de sa patience avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il eut, néanmoins, cette dernière phrase avant de passer la porte.

_Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais quand vous partirez, professeur, protégez Violette pour moi, je vous en prie. Elle doit être si triste toute seule._

Layton passa le reste de la nuit à se remémorer les propos qui avaient été tenus.

Il se sentit, de façon fort étonnante, comme apaisé. Il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait plus de regret : il lui suffisait de penser à Violette que personne n'avait oublié et qui restait donc en réalité plus vivante que jamais, pour que ses dernières craintes fondent comme neige au soleil.

Le Temps, soudain, ne l'effrayait plus. En fait, il n'existait même plus.

Et c'était parfait ainsi.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler lentement.

Layton apprit à faire totalement abstraction de son corps et se remémora les instants les plus paisible de son existence.

Désormais, il passait son temps à s'amuser avec ses petits enfants dans le parc de l'Université de Gressenheller et à écouter Luke jouer Vivaldi pendant que Flora s'amusait à prendre des photos en souvenir de leur journée. Ils étaient beaux, heureux, jeunes et éternels : la tristesse et la douleur n'existaient pas dans ce monde merveilleux que son imagination s'employait à améliorer encore et toujours.

Il avait à présent soixante seize ans.

Son corps pouvait bien pourrir, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Un jour, les médecins décidèrent qu'il était temps de le laisser partir : ayant obtenu le consentement de Flora et Luke, ils arrêtèrent les machines qui le maintenaient en vie.

Layton mourut entouré des siens, comme c'était l'usage à l'époque : il ne s'en rendit, cependant, même pas compte.

Il n'était, en effet, toujours pas revenu de cette éternelle balade dans le parc, affairé à jouer à la balançoire avec sa pressante petite fille. Luke, Flora et Cecil étaient retournés chez eux pour quelques temps, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Dans ce monde ci, le Temps ne pouvait être qu'un allié, après tout, alors de quoi aurait-il pu avoir peur ?

Il ôta son chapeau, révélant une épaisse chevelure auburn, et leva les yeux au ciel : un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage de trentenaire.

C'était une belle journée qui commençait à Londres.


End file.
